


A Collection of Harry Blurbs

by sunflowerparker



Category: harry holland - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: Just a collection of all the Harry blurbs I have written.
Relationships: Harry Holland/Reader, Harry Holland/You
Kudos: 3





	1. best friend Sam discovers you and Harry are secretly dating

When you agreed to go play laser tag with the boys, you had no idea it would end up like this.

Harry and Sam were face to face, chests puffed out, scowls marring their handsome features. Sam pointed a finger at Harry, shoving it into Harry’s chest. “You …”

Sam was seething. His chest rose and fell quickly, Harry matching the pace in anxious anticipation of what Sam had to say.

“I can’t believe you, Harry!” he exclaimed, fingers tearing through his hair.

“Sam-“ you tried to intervene, only to be shut down by your best friend.

“No, Y/N. Stay out of this.”

You folded your arms across your chest, irritated that this was even up for discussion in the first place.

“I trusted you, Harry,” Sam said, wounded eyes rounding to show how hurt he was.

“Sam, let me explain,” his twin pleaded.

“No. There’s no excuse.” 

Earlier in the game, you had pouted at not being placed on either Sam or Harry’s team, leaving you with Tom and Harrison and a group of random kids. As soon as the game started, Harry hunted you down, guiding you to a hidden place behind a barricade.

“Are you going to shoot me or what?” you asked, already upset at the prospect of being found so quickly into the game.

“Shoot you?” A cheeky smirk spread across Harry’s face. “No, love. I’m going to kiss you.”

He grabbed you by the waist, pulling you flush against his body, lips immediately finding yours. You closed your eyes, losing yourself in the feeling of Harry’s lips kissing yours. 

All of the sneaking around and hiding your relationship had been so stressful, afraid that if Sam discovered what was going on he would not approve. The two of you hardly got a chance to openly display your affection towards each other, slipping in sneaky hugs and pecks when Sam or the others left the room. So this was a refreshing change – in (sort of) public, Harry’s lips on yours, not on the lookout for prying eyes. 

Just as the kiss was growing a bit more heated, Harry’s hands slipping into the back pockets of your jeans, hips pinning you to the wall you two were hiding behind, Sam jumped out screaming, “Got ya!”

But as soon as he saw what was transpiring, his victorious smile faded into a distasteful frown. 

And here they were now, dishing it all out.

“Fraternizing with the enemy.” Sam scoffed. “Unbelievable. My own brother.”

“The enemy? Sam, what are you on about?” Harry practically pleaded, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

“You’re snogging the enemy, Harry!”

“Wait so … you’re not mad?” he asked hesitantly.

Sam gestured between the two of you with his laser gun. “This? No, no. I’m not mad about that. Psh, I knew that’s been going on for ages.”

“Sam,” you whined, irritated that he hid the fact that he knew.

“Don’t think I can’t see the stupid grin on your face every time my brother texts you. You can’t keep anything a secret from me. Just remember that,” he said with a wink.

Sam chuckled at your stunned expression before turning to face his twin. 

“Now you. You may be my brother.” He paused, pointing at you. “But if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down.”

“I know, I know. But it won’t happen, I promise. She means the world to me.” Harry locked eyes with you, a silly smile spreading across both of your faces.

The two of you were so caught up in the moment — relief filling your heart that your best friend approved of you dating his twin brother — you hadn’t noticed Sam take a step back, aiming his laser gun at Harry and pulling the trigger. Harry’s pack flashed red, a noise going off to alert him that he had been hit.

“Traitor!” Sam yelled before running off into the obstacles.

“Oi,” Harry cried. “I’m on your team, Sam.”


	2. putting presents under the tree with dad Harry

The two of you are on your second bottle of wine, your two little angels tucked snuggly in bed upstairs. You could not resist the adorable pouts on their faces begging to stay up just a tad later than usual “just in case Santa comes early.” So here you and Harry are now at 2 AM trying to assemble the doll house for your daughter in the soft glow of the Christmas tree lights.

“Harry, you can finish it in the morning. Let’s get some sleep,” you say, a yawn punctuating your request.

He shakes his head no, eyes still on the wooden house he proudly chose at the toy store weeks ago. He had wanted to put it together the night you bought it, but you had told him to wait in case she accidentally found it. And you’re definitely regretting that decision now as Harry let’s out a sigh, downing the rest of the wine in his glass and picking up the screwdriver once more.

“Give me five more minutes,” he replies, tongue poking out in concentration.

You can’t help but giggle at his determination as you place a quick kiss to his cheek and settle on the floor next to him while he finishes.

It seems like by the time you two are crawling into bed and falling asleep, you’re being woken up to the sound of feet thumping around in the rooms upstairs. Harry groans when the door to your bedroom flies open and two curly headed kids jump onto the bed chanting, “Santa came! Santa came!”

The two of you are dragged out of the bed, sleepy smiles on your faces as you practically run into the living room. The bags under your eyes suddenly seem worth it when your daughter’s eyes light up at the sight of the constructed doll house.

The first thing she does is runs over to Harry, pulling him along exclaiming, “Look what Santa brought me! This is just what I wanted.”

And as he crouches beside her to watch her play, your heart swells and you’re already excited for next Christmas to do it all over again.


	3. first time things with Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated Mature - contains smut

“So,” Tom began, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. “In light of the last question that was asked…”

You could feel your face start to heat up, all eyes turned on you.

The last round of truth or dare, you chose truth and had to answer the infamous question of if you are a virgin or not. You’re not embarrassed for your friends to know that you are, but it makes it a bit awkward when your best friend –who also happens to be the guy you fancy– sitting right next to you mumbles “wow” under his breath at the news. Is it a good or a bad wow? A surprised or a yikes wow? There’s too many possibilities for your overthinking brain to process, and now Tom has a look on his face like he’s about to add to your already crippling stress.

“Tom,” Harry warns sternly from your left. His eyes narrow to slits at his brother, but Tom ignores him.

“If you were to lose it with anyone in this group, who would it be?” He cocks his head to the side in smug satisfaction, and Harry scoffs.

“Would you leave her alone?” Harry turns to you, eyes filled with concern. “You don’t have to answer that,” he whispers, husky voice low in your ear.

Your heart thunders in your chest. You really don’t want to answer because the boy you would more than gladly sleep with is staring at you like you’re a wounded puppy, trying to defend you to his obnoxious older sibling.

Taking a quick glance around the room, everyone is waiting for you to say something. Tom’s smirk is bigger than ever, and his eyes keep darting between you and his curly-headed brother. You swallow hard. The more you consider, the more you realise that this is your opportunity to break the friendship barrier if there is any chance of you and Harry ever being more than friends. And if he happens to be appalled, well, you can always just say you had to choose someone and bring your secret with you to the grave.

After a little shrug and working up all the courage you can muster, you admit quietly, “I guess Harry.”

“Interesting,” Tom mutters instantly, earning an elbow to the ribs from Harrison.

You don’t dare look Harry in the eyes, instead choosing to focus on the loose thread on the throw pillow in your lap. Your eyes remain glued there until it’s someone else’s turn, the attention finally shifting off of you, but when you take a peek out of the corner of your eye, Harry’s warm brown orbs are trained on the side of your face which only makes your body heat up more in embarrassment.

Catching him glancing at you for the remainder of the game, his persistent gaze only wavers once everyone starts filing up the stairs to go to bed. As you usually end up staying over on nights like these when the late night turns to early morning, you walk to Harry’s room per routine, snuggling into the cool sheets as you wait for him to come upstairs.

You’re shitting it waiting for him, the anticipation of whether or not he is going to bring up what you confessed gnawing at the forefront of your mind. You debate whether to roll over and pretend to be asleep, but then you catch sight of him shuffling into the room, closing the door behind him as he locks eyes with you. There goes your escape plan.

Harry quickly gets ready for bed, sliding under the covers next to you with a contented sigh. It’s quiet for a few moments, the room still illuminated by the lamp on his nightstand. You have a heavy feeling in your gut he’s not going to let you peacefully fall asleep without having the dreaded conversation.

“So, um,” Harry clears his throat. “Are we going to talk about what was said earlier?”

You feel your cheeks start to burn as you roll over on your side to look at him. The soft light of the lamp casts an angelic halo around his head of curls. He’s mesmerizing and he doesn’t even know it.

“Do we need to?” you cringe.

He narrows his eyes at you. “Yes.”

You let out a sigh, rolling onto your back to stare at the ceiling. “Well what is there to talk about? It’s not like you’d actually want to sleep with me anyways.”

His voice shifts into an accusatory tone. “Who told you that?”

“What?” You heard what he said, but you are worried you aren’t interpreting what he is saying correctly. And to be quite frank, your expectation was for him to agree with you, so you’re honestly in shock.

He sits up on his side so his elbow is pressing into the mattress. “Who told you I wouldn’t want to do something like that with you?”

“I don’t know… common sense?”

He arches his eyebrows, waiting for a real answer.

“Fine, no one. But we’re friends, Harry.”

“Yeah we are. But that doesn’t mean that’s all I want.”

“What do you mean?” You knot the blanket pulled to your chin in balled fists, anxiously awaiting an explanation. Is he really saying he wants to be more than friends?

“I mean-” Harry reaches out and tucks a piece of hair behind your ear. “-that I really like you. And this has nothing to do with what was said earlier, I just wanted you to know that. I think you’re beautiful, and I’d be lying if I said I never thought about you in that way before.”

“Really?” You try not to sound too hopefully, but even you can hear the undeniable optimism in your higher-pitched voice.

Harry nods his head, bright grin spreading over his lips. His hand is still resting by your ear, and he glides his fingertips over the side of your face, stopping when he has two fingers propped under your chin. He nudges your chin with his fingers, coaxing you towards him until your lips fuse together in a sweet kiss. It only lasts for a second, and when he pulls away, he affirms, “Really.”

Tangling your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, you crash your lips back together in a heated kiss, your whole body aching for his touch. Your heart is pumping so loud it drums in your ears, and the longing in your core grows as you continue kissing your best friend.

When you finally pull apart, your lips hardly have enough space between each other to speak, brushing against one another as you form words. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

He inhales sharply. “Jesus, love.”

Maybe it was a bit blunt, but you’re far too turned on and now disappointed to care. Your voice drops to whisper. “Is that a no?”

“No, no. That’s not a no,” he reassures, cupping your warm cheek in his palm. His tone is hushed as he adds, “Of course I do, but we don’t need to rush anything. I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything just because of what I said tonight.”

“But what if I want to?” You try batting your eyelashes at him, and you can see his eyes soften, but he shakes his head negatively.

You pull the most convincing pout you can to your lips, but he doesn’t budge. So you start kissing up the side of his neck, nibbling lightly at the soft sensitive skin below his ear. As you continue, you feel him start to squirm in the bed next to you, low grunts slipping past his mouth when you replace your lips with your tongue.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he breathes when you leave a hickey on him.

He looks so blissed out and you haven’t even touched him yet, so you snake your hand through the covers, reaching for his clothed cock, but he stops you as soon as your fingertips brush against his pajama bottoms. You look up at him through your lashes as he draws your hand to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of it. “You really want it, don’t you?”

You nod your head against the pillow, bucking your hips against his leg to feel something. “So bad,” you practically mewl.

When Harry releases a large shaky breath of air, you think you’ve changed his mind.

“How about I make you feel good for right now?” he offers instead of what you truly want. Don’t get you wrong, you’ll take whatever he is willing to give you, but you want him so bad you can feel your clit starting to pulse. If you are to lose your virginity to anyone, you want it to be Harry, and you really want it to happen tonight.

“But-”

Harry cuts you off with a kiss, rubbing his nose against yours sweetly when he pulls away from your lips. “We have all the time in the world for everything else, darling.”

You sigh a little, but a smile grows on your face when you feel his warm fingertips drag across your side, stopping on the waistband of your shorts.

“Can I make you feel good?” he asks, licking his lips.

“Fuck yes.” You waste no time in pulling off your shorts and panties, tossing them over the side of the bed.

“Someone’s eager,” Harry teases, watching the haste in which you situate yourself.

“Oh shut it. It’s not like I can’t feel how excited you are against my leg right now.”

As he chuckles, his ears tint pink, a bashful grin taking over his face.

“Come here, you.” Harry grabs a hold of your hips, helping you scoot closer to him on the bed. “Looks like I’m not the only one that’s excited, darling.”

Sliding one of his fingers through your folds, he collects your arousal, running the digit back and forth between your slit as you instinctively roll your hips to meet his touch. Finally, he draws his wet finger to your bundle of nerves, circling it countless different ways until he’s satisfied with the noises it draws from your mouth.

You can’t help but confirm he’s making you feel amazing too. “Fuck, Harry. Just like that,” you moan out.

He continues his precise movements, not increasing or wavering in speed until your toes curl and his lips press against yours as you moan into his mouth to muffle your sounds, coming undone for the first time tonight.

“You’re so wet,” he coos, slowly dragging shapes around your bud as you come down from your high.

He’s right. You’ve never been this soaked even when pleasuring yourself. And despite the incredible orgasm you just received, your ache in your core is not satisfied just yet.

You kiss him again, whimpering into his mouth when his fingers keep moving torturously slow circles on your clit.

“I want your fingers, Harry,” you breathe.

Complying immediately, he trails his hand lower in between your legs, peppering kisses all over your face, whispering how beautiful you are under his breath. You’ve never felt more safe or at home than in his arms, but that does not stop your muscles from tensing when his fingertips grace your hole. Harry takes notice and immediately goes to withdraw his hand when you clamp down on his wrist, holding him in place. “No, please I want it.”

“Are you sure you’re ready, love? We don’t have to do this.” His eyes are filled with genuine worry, and you’re incredibly grateful he’s being so understanding and kind to you throughout this whole process.

“I promise I’m ready. I just got a tad nervous. Can you go slow?”

Harry nods earnestly. “Just relax, gorgeous. I’ve got you.” When his hand returns to your wet slit this time, you make the conscious effort to relax. “I can stop at any time, just say the word.”

“Thank you, Harry, but I’m ready. I want to do this with you.”

Pressing his thumb to your clit, Harry helps soothe you with pleasure as he eases his middle finger into your center.

“That’s it,” he coos. He pauses once he’s knuckle deep inside of you. “Taking it so well. Fucking hell, you’re so tight.”

Your mouth drops open in a silent moan when he drags his digit out at an impossibly slow pace before gently thrusting it back in. You can hear your slick on his fingers, and you watch Harry’s gaze fall on the way you engulf his finger with each stroke.

He keeps going, gradually picking up the pace and shushing you with a gentle reminder that you’re not alone in the house and you need to stay quiet. He’s making you feel so good, stretching you perfectly, but it’s not enough.

“Harry, please,” you whine.

He immediately stops, eyes widening and you mewl at the loss of sensation as he stills his movements.

“No I want more,” you plead, your voice broken with how much pleasure he’s bringing you.

“More?” he asks for confirmation.

“Mhm.”

Drawing his finger almost all the way out, Harry places his other digit next to the one coated in your arousal and slips the two fingers in together as slow as the first time. You can feel his fingers stretch you, but isn’t uncomfortable in any way with how wet you are from your previous orgasm. In fact, it feels even better than just his singular digit.

When he’s as far in as he can go, Harry pauses once more. “How does that feel?”

“So good, Harry. I’m getting close. Please don’t stop.”

He doesn’t. He quickly works you up to your second high with precise thrusts, the heel of his hand pressing against your bundle of nerves just right to leave your toes curling. As you clench around his fingers with your approaching release, Harry curses under his breath.

“Let go for me. Cum all over my fingers.”

With your legs quivering and stomach muscles clenching, your climax shakes you, your walls pulsing around his fingers as he works you through it, only stopping when your chest stops heaving.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” he says. “Let me clean you up.”

He makes haste in retrieving a damp wash rag from the bathroom, cleaning between your limp legs as your eyelids start to grow heavy.

“I’m guessing I didn’t convince you to sleep with me tonight,” you tease, biting on your bottom lip when he shakes his head at you, boyish grin on his face betraying his feigned disapproval.

“Well if you still want to tomorrow-” He crawls up to your face, giving you a quick kiss. “-I don’t see why not.”

You fall asleep hoping Harry makes good on his promise, and let’s just say you finally get exactly what you want in the dim light of the morning sun the next morning.


End file.
